


Всё идёт своим чередом

by Asvang



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Многие миротворцы не смотрят гулям в глаза, но Ханбее - смотрит.





	Всё идёт своим чередом

Шесть лет спустя всё идёт своим чередом. Солнце над Токио столь же палящее, а они по-прежнему жертвуют собой. Единственное, что изменилось: гули – теперь они не _против_ , а _рядом_ , и их пролитая кровь смешивается с кровью людей. Ханбее думает: так и должно быть. Должно было быть всегда, и какое счастье, что они готовы бороться.

«Неужели ты нас не ненавидишь? Совсем нет?» – недоумевает Цукияма, заглядывающий по делам Объединённого Фронта. Ханбее передаёт ему документы: «Совсем нет». Он знает, что ненавидеть – нормально: нелегко преодолеть сотни лет беспощадной войны, ярость и скорбь. Многие миротворцы не смотрят гулям в глаза, но он – смотрит. Рукопожатием прощается с Цукиямой, улыбается Канеки Кену, одобрительно кивает шуткам Наки.

Потому что отныне их костюмы одного цвета.

Он вовсе не забыл отчаянный вопль отца, хруст костей и парализующий ужас. Резкий запах больничной палаты, алые пятна на белоснежных бинтах, слёзы на суровом мужском лице. Он помнит хриплый смех монстра, чавканье сухожилий на звериных зубах – и всепоглощающий гнев. Ханбее не обманывается: гнев толкнул его к порогу CCG, но его время прошло. Настало время прощения.

В конечном счёте, Ханбее благодарен. За шрамы, опоясывающие тело, за мозоли на ладонях, за изнурительные тренировки и возможность увидеть мир таким, какой он есть. Порой у него болит голова, старые раны пылают, жгут, но он не жалеет. Девять лет назад командир Сузуя сказал: «Не создан ты для этой работы», – а сегодня он, некогда слабак и трус, гордится тем, что достоин зваться правой рукой сильнейшего следователя Комитета Безопасности.

Раз в неделю он навещает отца, и тот встречает его ласковыми объятиями:

– Ты в порядке, сынок?

Ханбее складывает апельсины в ящик, ставит цветы в воду:

– В полном.

И он абсолютно честен. В сердце нет вины, в душе нет стыда, и куинке откликается тонким, мелодичным свистом. Он дышит полной грудью: ему нравится асфальт, раскалённый летним жаром, и стук ливня по окнам в сезон дождей, и треск молний в чёрных тучах. Шорох бумаг, цокот каблуков и лакированных туфель в офисных коридорах, хохот миротворцев, вечерами собирающихся в кафе. Иногда гули составляют им компанию: с нарочитой самоуверенностью зачерпывают палочками синтетическую пищу – и смущаются, когда непримиримые враги хлопают их по плечу.

– Ханбее, открой пудинг! – требует Сузуя. Его карманы забиты сладостями, в волосы вплетены радужные ленты. Играл с дочерью Канеки – в их доме он частый гость.

Ханбее откупоривает банку.

Да. Всё идёт своим чередом.


End file.
